Haibara&Mitsuhiko SongFic
by Shinmei
Summary: Shotssongs que forman una historia conjunta, con canciones conocidas. Primer song: Never Give Up!


**Never give up! ****(¡Nunca te rindas!)**

La anhelada carta llegó más tarde de lo que Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya deseaba. La había estado esperando ansiosamente durante aquellos meses tras su examen de acceso a la Universidad de Ciencias. Por ello, el sobre no duró ni dos minutos cerrado en casa del brillante estudiante. Lo que no recordaba el muchacho ni su familia, era que la carta sólo informaba que las notas de los exámenes ya estaban disponibles, y que avisaban de que el alumno debía ir a la Universidad a comprobar su nota. En ningún caso se daba la nota por carta.

Ilusionado, partió de casa teniéndose que quitar de encima a su familia, que insistía en acompañarle. Y cuando por fin vio todo aquél bullicio de estudiantes, se desmoralizó al pensar que sólo una tercera parte de toda aquella gente podía acceder a la Universidad. Sus ánimos decayeron, pero todavía contenía la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para arrastrar sus pies y meterse entre los apretujados alumnos. Abrió su carta, miró el número al cual él pertenecía y alzó la mirada, buscando la cifra y su nombre. Cuando lo encontró, un silencio interior lo invadió, haciendo que el resto del mundo se diluyera.

_**Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko --- Carrera de Medicina --- Acceso Denegado**_

-- ¡SORPRESA!

Habían acudido todos y cada uno de sus amigos a su casa, incluso Ai Haibara sonreía como nunca lo había hecho. Una gran pancarta rezaba "¡¡FELICIDADES POR EL APROBADO¡¡VIVA ESE FUTURO MÉDICO!!"

Durante el trayecto de la Universidad a casa, había estado pensando en cómo decirles a sus padres que había suspendido el examen de acceso a la Universidad. Ahora ese problema no lo tenía. Simplemente no se sentía capaz de decirlo. Toda aquella gente, que le apoyaba, que confiaba en él, en sus posibilidades, en su potencial. Todas aquellas sonrisas que lo abrazaban y no le permitían aparentar equivocaciones.

Toda aquella fiesta montada en menos de dos horas, todas las invitaciones. Habían venido hasta la ya adulta Ran y su novio, el detective Shinichi Kudo. Todos ellos orgullosos de él. Orgullosos de un Mitsuhiko triunfador. En definitiva, orgullosos de un Mitsuhiko falso.

- Hijito¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó su madre pasados unos minutos, cuando se dio cuenta de que Mitsuhiko era incapaz de borrar aquella expresión abatida–. Deberías estar contento por el aprobado. Porque… ¿has aprobado, verdad?

-- Cla-claro, mamá… –contestó casi temblándole la voz–. ¿Qué sino iba a ocurrir?

-- Pues entonces a disfrutar de la fiestuki, como decís los jóvenes. Marchaaaaaaaaa

La música no pudo tardar más de lo que tardó. Sus amigos no se cansaban de la singular fiesta que le habían preparado, y no parecían dispuestos a marcharse. A veces se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ser 'tan' popular. Las canciones iban repitiéndose ya, volviendo al principio del CD. Fue tal el agobio y la saturación de sonido, que pronto se convirtió en algo monótono e incluso pudo ignorarlo. Salió de la casa pasando desapercibido para todos los invitados excepto una de ellos.

-- Has suspendido¿verdad? –le dijo Haibara al llegar al solar más cercano y sentarse en los bidones. Mitsuhiko no tuvo más remedio que asentir, dejando caer su cabeza desalmado.

-- Tú siempre tan observadora.

-- Me di cuenta desde un principio –aclaró ella–. Has llegado a la casa bastante desalmado.

Aunque no lo pareciera, desde que se había descubierto todo el asunto del veneno que había creado años atrás, Haibara se había convertido en una mujer que detectaba los problemas de los demás, sin excepción alguna. Por eso ya no era de extrañar que cuando alguien tenía un problema, se consultara con ella.

-- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –preguntó ella, cual psicóloga–. ¿Te preocupa haber suspendido¿O te preocupa que tus padres sepan que has suspendido?

-- Deberías saber que ambas cosas me preocupan, Haibara.

-- Pues una de ellas tiene fácil solución, Tsuburaya. Cuéntalo. Sé que eres una persona que no soporta mentir a las personas que te quieren. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es afrontarlo.

-- Pe-pero… mis padres… creen que… Mis padres confían en mí… Mis padres confían en que me convierta en médico… Mis padres están orgullosos de mí…

-- Tus padres, tus padres –chasqueó Ai con la lengua–. Precisamente ellos deben ser tu punto de apoyo. Ellos deben saber más que nadie en el mundo por lo que estás pasando. Además, estoy segura de que lo comprenderán al cien por cien. Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera. Saben que te has esforzado muchísimo por conseguir la carrera de Medicina.

Mitsuhiko permaneció callado durante unos segundos. Había algo que decía Ai que no era cierto.

-- Ésa es la imagen que he dado hasta ahora… –dijo sin dejar de observar atentamente el suelo del solar–. Pero lo cierto es que no me he esforzado tanto como creéis…

La muchacha alzó la mirada, preocupada.

-- ¿Lo ves? Te he decepcionado.

-- No… no es eso… –se apresuró a decir ella–. Es solo que…

-- Durante mi bachillerato lo pasé mal, Haibara. Al principio cogía el curso con optimismo, pero cada vez aquello se me atragantaba más. No quiero decir que pasé de todo, es solo que me ofusqué. Y tras grandes empanadas mentales logré aprobarlo. Y con buenas notas, además. Pero las pruebas de acceso a la Universidad fueron distintas. Se rumoreaba que eran muy fáciles, y eso hizo que me dejara llevar y dejase de estudiar para ellas. Por supuesto, yo tenía algo de esperanza y pensé que aprobaría, pero hoy hemos visto que no… No es mala suerte, no es manía persecutoria de los profesores. Es culpa mía… sólo mía… No estudié… Y ahora me pregunto por qué me sorprendo de haber suspendido.

-- Ya veo…

Mitsuhiko notó que Haibara tampoco sabía como coger la situación, ya que no es que se tratara de una situación de manual. Ella acababa de terminar su segundo año de psicología, y se había estado autoanalizando su comportamiento que había tenido en el pasado. Por lo visto, cuando el psicólogo ha sido paciente alguna vez, le es difícil observar con objetividad.

-- He destrozado mi futuro por una estupidez… –seguía Mitsuhiko.

**Never give up the dreams you have **_(Nunca renuncies a tus sueños)_

**never stop livin´ for yourself **_(Nunca dejes de vivir por ti mismo)_

**always believe in what you are **_(Cree siempre en lo que tú eres)_

**observing the skyline **_(Observando el horizonte)_

**you´re making new plans (**_Estás haciendo nuevos planes)_

**you know you need a change in your life **_(Sabes que necesitas un cambio en tu vida)_

**confused by your feelings **_(Confuso por tus sentimientos)_

**you don´t know **_(No sabes…)_

**if you should stay or leave tonight **_(…si deberías permanecer o partir esta noche)_

**don´t go away (**_No te vayas_

-- No está todo perdido… Tienes una segunda oportunidad dentro de dos meses¿verdad? –Mitsuhiko asintió–. Pues entonces lucha ahora que aún puedes. No te des por vencido. Sobretodo… no te rindas.

**Never give up the dreams you have **_(Nunca renuncies a tus sueños)_

**never stop livin´ for yourself **_(Nunca dejes de vivir por ti mismo)_

**always believe in what you are **_(Cree siempre en lo que tú eres)_

**you´re going through hard times **_(Estás pasando malos momentos)_

**i know it´s not easy **_(Sé que no es fácil)_

**so don´t start to be in despair **_(Pero no comiences a desesperarte)_

**when everything´s failing **_(Cuando todo vaya mal)_

**remember i´m there for you (**_Recuerda que estoy aquí contigo_

**and show you the right way (**_Y te mostraré el buen camino_

-- Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. En cuanto me necesites, estaré…

**don´t go astray **_(No decaigas)_

**Never give up the dreams you have **_(Nunca renuncies a tus sueños)_

**never stop livin´ for yourself **_(Nunca dejes de vivir por ti mismo)_

**always believe in what you are **_(Cree siempre en lo que tú eres)_

Mitsuhiko sonrió, agradecido por el discurso reparador que le había otorgado su amiga Ai. Se miraron a los ojos: unos transmitían compasión; otros, gratitud.

-- Ahora ve. Afróntate a la situación. Coge al toro por los cuernos y diles que has suspendido. Se enfadarán, eso ya te lo digo. Pero ya sabe el dicho: agua que cae, no se acumula¿no?

Saltaron a la vez de los bidones del solar, y se pusieron en marcha, rumbo a la casa de los Tsuburaya.

-- Tú puedes, Tsuburaya. Estás capacitado para conseguirlo.

**i´ll make you believe **_(Haré que creas_

**there´s nothing you cannot achieve **_(que no hay nada que no puedas conseguir)_

**and soon you will see **_(Y pronto verás)_

**there´s no place you´d rather like to be (**_Que no hay lugar en el que no puedas ser como prefieras ser)_

-- ¡Hijo¿¡Dónde te habías metido?

El muchacho no se sentía capaz de confesarlo, pero se dirigió al reproductor de música y lo paró. Se aclaró la voz y esperó hasta que todos hubieron cesado de gritar.

-- Hay algo que quiero decir. Y lo haré tajantemente.

Su público esperó expectante, hasta que Mitsuhiko cogió el aire suficiente para soltarlo todo de una sola tirada.

-- He suspendido el examen de acceso a la Universiad.

_Has sido muy valiente, Mitsuhiko…_, pensó Haibara con una sonrisa orgullosa. _Piense lo que piense la gente de ti, tú seguirás siendo tú, y yo me ofreceré a verte tal como eres…_

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno,pues aquí traigo un song Fic que iré continuando junto con mis shots y el fan fic, aunque vaya muy lento. Este Song Fic va a ser sobre Mitsuhiki y Haibara y va a ser relativamente cortito, y espero que os guste n.n

Read$Reviews Please!!


End file.
